La Gala
by Lolalondra
Summary: un evento muy esperado en el mundo de la moda el anfitrion Gabriel Agreste saldra todo como estaba planeado
1. prologo

Adrien se encontraba en su habitacion tocando el piano teniendo de expetador a nino,hacia esto puesto que la semana proxima seria la Gala de su padre para presentar sus nuevos diseños coleccion invierno, claro el seria uno de los modelos de esta coleccion ,pero su padre le habia dicho unas horas antes,que diria algunas palabras y despues tocaria el piano para la apertura.

-nino ¿crees que he mejorado?

-claro que si viejo, pero esta musica no es mi estilo ,no digo que no sea buena pero yo prefiero algo mas -nino se lo penso un poco - con onda.

-lose nino a mi tambien me gusta la musica con mas onda -termino de decir con un tono burlon y una sonrisa ladeada.

-sabes alo que me refiero-respondio lanzando una almoada al rostro de su amigo.

ambos jovenes rieron ante esto.

-esta bien nino -dijo adrien intentando controlar su risa- alo que me refiero es ¿crees que le guste ami padre?

nino llevo una de sus manos ala barbilla para pensar en lo dicho.

-no lose viejo tu padre es mas dificil que las mujeres-pero luego nego con su cabeza - alo que voy es que parece mas a un robot- diciendo esto imito a uno- que a una persona-termino de decir entre risas.

adrien solo nego con la cabeza y rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo,solo esperaba que su padre le diera su aprovacion.


	2. La invitación

Entrada ya la noche en la ciudad de paris , un chico tocaba el piano para su padre que lo escuchaba atentamente.

-detente- al instante dejo de escucharse aquella melodia, mala pinta tenia todo aquello ,penso.

-¿Está todo bien? padre-habia preguntado sin siquiera poder mirarlo ,solo obsevaba el piano como si aquel instrumento fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-de hecho adrien ,estas mejorando,veo que has estado practicando, sigue asi-al terminar de decir esto se dirigio ala puerta.

-Grasias padre -respondio con una sonrisa ,gabriel solo volteo a verlo y asintio- baja a comer la cena esta lista -sin decir mas salio de aquella habitacion.

-vez chico, tu amigo y yo teniamos razón de que no tenias nada de que preocuparte -adrien vio a su kwami y le dirigio una sonrisa.

-gracias plagg.

-pero que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aqui hablando ,tu padre dijo que la cena esta lista ,hay que ir por mi canbembert.-dijo ocultandose en su chaqueta, adrien solo sonrio al ver a plagg esconderse , el nunca cambiaria.

Adrien bajo a cenar pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre ahi sentado en la mesa ,con pasos lentos e inseguros se acerco a la mesa.

-Adrien toma asiento tu cena se enfria-dijo sin verlo tenia la vista fija en la tablet que tenia en su mano.

-si-el tomo asiento al lado de su padre .

-me entere de que tu amigo nino vino esta tarde.

-si, vino a pasar la tarde conmigo y me ayudo a practicar para la Gala.-respondio tomando un poco de jugo y observando a su padre que no despegaba la vista de aquel aparato.

-ya veo, si eso es asi invitalo ala Gala.-dijo levantando la vista para observarlo.

-como-pregunto al oir eso ,escucho bien su padre queria que invitara a nino, el no lo toleraba , incluso llego a pensar que era mala influencia para el al principio.

-invitalo-volvio a decir , al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo y añadio- eh investigado un poco a tu amigo y me he enterado de que es alguien que sabe de eventos como estos ,me he enterado de que a sido dj en algunas ocasiones en tu escuela ,asi que he decidido que puedes invitarlo y tambien puedes preguntarle si puede participar junto contigo en algunas cosas para la gala que estan relacionadas al tema de la musica estoy seguro que te sera de gran ayuda.

-adrien no tenia palabras ,su padre no solo estaba invitando a nino sino que ademas queria que participara en algunas actividades relacionadas a esta.-si esta bien, gracias-dijo adrien sin salir del asombro.

-gabriel solo asintio-tambien puedes invitar ala novia de ese chico -adrien solo asintio extrañado por aquel gesto de su padre hacia el y nino , asi que le agradecio y se dispuso a comer sus alimentos felizmente pues esta era una de las pocas ocaciones que convivia con su padre.

 _~flasback~_

 _-Adrien-dijo nathalie al verlo entrar por la puerta principal acompañado de su amigo nino._

 _-si nathalie -respondio al verla acercarse a el ._

 _-tu padre quiere verte, esta en su oficina._

 _-esta bien ,en un momento ire -respondio con extrañesa._

 _tiempo despues Adrien se encontraba en la oficina de su padre-adrien -dijo su padre -creo que ya estas enterado que la semana proxima sera la Gala para presentar los nuevos diseños de esta temporada ,despues de todo eres uno de los modelos principales -dijo su padre observandolo._

 _-si -habia respondido._

 _-muy bien, creo que es el momento de que pongas en practica tus clases de piano,para eso he decidido en que seras tu el que se encargue de la apertura del evento, iniciaras dando algunas palabras y terminaras tocando el piano despues de eso te iras a preparar para modelar algunos de los trajes ¿de acuerdo?-mas que una pregunta habia sonado a una orden asi que solo asintio con cabeza._

 _-bien, eso es todo ,puedes subir a practicar-sin mas que decir adrien salio dirigiendose a su habitacion._

 _Gabriel estaba preparando todo para la semana proxima. decidio salir de su oficina para dirigirse asu habitacion por algunas cosas_ _que faltaban._

 _-alo que me refiero es ¿crees que le guste a mi padre?-esa era la voz de su hijo pero quien estaba con el_ , _asi que decidio e_ scuchar un poco mas.

- _no lo se viejo tu padre es mas dificil que las mujeres-esas palabras lo desconsertaron -a lo que voy es que_ _parece mas a un robot que a una persona-al terminar se escucharon risas en la habitacion, decidio dejar de escuchar y dar media vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina . aquellas palabras "parece mas a un robot" seguian resonando en su cabeza , bueno era cierto que era duro con adrien y era porque le queria ,pero parecer un robot era algo absurdo o tal vez no tanto ,con esas palabras en mente decidio llamar a nathalie._

 _-si ,señor -dijo nathalie al entrar._

 _-nathalie¿ quien esta con adrien_?.-queria saber quien habia dicho esas palabras.

 _-un amigo de su escuela se llama nino._

 _-gabriel solo asintio llevandose una mano a la barbilla pensando un poco sobre ese chico,ya lo habia visto en algunas ocasiones pero no sabia nada de el-puedes investigar un poco a ese chico-_ _le mando decir a nathalie quien solo asintio y salio, si no queria ser considerado un robot para su hijo y ese chico tenia que hacer algunos cambios._

 _ya era tarde cuando nathalie volvio a entrar para decir lo que habia hallado de aquel chico ,algo que llamo la atencion es que habia sido dj en algunas ocasiones en la escuela,esa era una exelente excusa para invitarlo y_ _poder demostrarles a ambos que no era ni lo mas remotamente parecido a un robot._

 _~fin del flashback~_


	3. ¿reacción?

-que tu padre ¿que?- casi escupe el refresco, estaba algo sorprendido.

-lo que te digo, papá quiere que seas el DJ en su gala.

-un multiverso. - nino voltea de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal - escucha viejo, hay gran confusión aquí puede o no ser que yo sea de tu universo ¿entiendes? - adrien solo lo veía como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza y el estar en una ciudad donde hay supervillanos atacando a las personas a diestra y siniestra podría llegar a ser asi- o alguien pudo haber echo una alteración en el espacio tiempo.

-ehh - simplemente suspiro - sabes algo creo que a partir de ahora te darás un respiro con la serie de the flash, ya esta afectandote. -

-que claro que no, es eso o tu padre está chiflado aunque voto mas por la segunda opción tiene más sentido -decía esto con gesto pensativo

-¿que? es en serio escucha nino tal ves papá quiera darse la oportunidad de conocer mejor alas personas que son importantes para mí, sería algo fantástico que fueras conmigo y dejaras atrás la teoría de las líneas del tiempo -

-sabes es solo que el que haya accedido o más bien que el fuera el de la idea, de que fuera contigo me tomo por sorpresa viejo- nino miro a adrien y negó con la cabeza - sabes esta bien iré después de todo esta invitación no es de todos los días-sonreía junto a su amigo- además no solo fue a mi sino a alya igual, no se que sea lo que trama tu papa pero seguro que todos nosotros nos divertiremos . - después de decir eso ambos chocaron sus puños.-después de eso susurro "siento que olvido algo."

-¿dijiste algo?

-no claro que no, ¡nos vamos!

 _Mas tarde_

 **-** esto es asombroso nino- alya estaba realmente emocionada por la noticia dada

-en verdad lo crees. - realmente se alegraba de que la noticia le gustara.

-claro que si, serás el dj, tal ves esta oportunidad ayude para tu carrera ohhh y yo también te ayudaré, con mi blog estare documentando toda la noche cuando le cuente a marinette le va a fascinar - al terminar de decir esto su expresión cambió frunciendo el seño , al notar el cambio de humor de su novia optó por dar un enorme trago de agua, temia que la idea ya no fuera de su agrado.

-que pasa aly-pregunto mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y agarraba una pieza de pan dandole una mordida.

-marinette no está invitada ¿cierto? -

(claro ahi estaba la cosa que creía que estaba olvidando) - ammm adrien no menciono nada al respecto alya.

-supongo que si su padre fue el que hizo la invitación es un milagro que yo también vaya - dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo y soltando un suspiro , nino se limitaba a verla, todavía con su pan en mano.

-puedo decirle a adrien que hable con su padre - sugirió alzando sus manos en son de paz-aunque no prometo nada- termino diciendo tratando de hacerla sonreír y lo logró ya que le devolvió la sonrisa

-gracias nino, eres genial. - dijo mientras volvían a retomar su cena.

~ **escuela día siguiente ~**

-hey viejo, llegas tarde - dijo viendo como llegaba corriendo, ya que no asistió alas primeras clases.

-lose nino ya sabes que con esto de la gala, tuve una sesión de fotos de improvisto -adrien esperaba que la excusa funcionará en fin no había sido la sesión lo que lo mantuvo ocupado, más bien el akuma de ese día, es que hawmoth no trabajaba -¿puedes pasarme los apuntes? .

-claro que si, o más bien porque no se lo pides a marinette - trataba de sacar a colasion el asunto que le habia prometido a alya, y que mejor forma que esta.

-Marinette, - estaba extrañando no por qué tenía que pedirle los apuntes, sino porque detrás de nino se le miraba como llegaba corriendo chocando con alya en el proceso--amm, no creo.

-que porque no, es que estas enojado con ella o es que acaso ya no es tu amiga -mientras veía preocupado a adrien - (okey alya va a matarme)

-que no, por supuesto que no, es sólo que va llegando - decía esto mientras apuntaba detrás de el

-oh- olvidaba que ella no había estado las primeras clases se dio una palmada en la frente por lo mal que iba su plan - tienes razón es que ya sabes...

-tranquilo nino, sino tienes los apuntes puedo pedírselo a...

-¡no! - había gritado - es solo que si tengo los apuntes pero amm,

-¿estás bien?

-claro que si, es solo el cambio lunar

-cambio lunar eso es científico acaso y si lo fuera no afectaría alas mujeres solamente- lo miraba extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-no yo, es alya - decía mientras daba una sonrisa forzada,.

-no te sigo - estaba confundido por lo que decía nino

-alya quiere que marinette vaya con nosotros , es una gran oportunidad para ella sabes, ya que le gusta diseñar y esas cosas y le prometí hablar contigo al respecto para ver si podía ir-terminó de decir viendo a su amigo esperanzado de que accediera a su petición.

\- tienes razón sera más divertido si vamos los cuatro , le diré a mi padre para que también pueda asistir - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa levantando su puño hacia nino.

-lo dices en serio hermano gracias - al mismo tiempo levanto su puño para chocarlo con el de su amigo - iré por los apuntes- después de esto se fue corriendo no sin antes dirigirse a alya asintiendo su cabeza.

-nino a veces es todo un caso- sonreía negando la cabeza por todo el show que su amigo hizo solo para que su novia pudiera llevar a su buena amiga marinette.


End file.
